Poisoned His Own Wife?
by Jamie Scarlett
Summary: This is the result of an English Literature speaking and listening task, based on 'Under Milk Wood'. What would happen if Mr Pugh really did manage to kill his wife? Warning: mention of character death.


**Okay... you can officially blame my english class for this one.  
>We're studying Under Milk Wood by Dylan Thomas at the moment and one of our English Lit tasks was to write and perform an extra scene from the play.<br>Our group chose to do the theme of dreams and gossip...  
>You might need to be familiar with the play to get this. Either that or... google is your friend. So's youtube, seeing as it's a <em>play for voices<em>.  
>Anyway... Enjoy.<strong>

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the play or any of the characters. Just the dialogue is mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mr and Mrs Pugh are asleep. Mr Pugh is dreaming of killing his wife, as usual.<em>

_He dreams that he is trying to make a poison._

_Bottles clink._

**Mr Pugh:** No, that won't work.

_Sound of something bubbling._

**Mr Pugh: **Aha! Perfect.

_He has made a poison that can dissolve in water._

_Mrs Pugh is already in bed; Mr Pugh brings up a glass of water for her._

_She drinks it, and he waits for her to fall asleep._

**Mr Pugh: **(quietly)That's it, my dear, drink up your death.

_Mrs Pugh chokes and shakes, and falls still. Mr Pugh smiles and wakes up._

_Mr Pugh gets out of bed, knowing the smallest movement will wake up Mrs Pugh, but she doesn't stir._

_Concerned that he really _has _killed his wife, he shakes her in an attempt to wake her up._

**Mr Pugh:** (quietly) No, I can't have… but it was a dream, just a dream… I didn't…

_He screams._

_Butcher Beynon across the road is putting the milk bottles on the doorstep when he hears Mr Pugh scream._

**Butcher Beynon: **What was that? Was that Mrs Pugh? Not much as can make a grown woman scream like that, except…

_He doesn't get to finish his thought as Mrs Beynon opens the door behind him._

**Mrs Beynon: **Who screamed?

**Butcher Beynon: **Mrs Pugh.

**Mrs Beynon: **Bet Mr Pugh finally did away with her and regrets it.

**Butcher Beynon: **Bet you're right, love. Let's keep this between us, eh?

_Mrs Beynon doesn't reply, and they both go back into their house._

_Morning breaks, bringing with it singing birds and gossiping villagers._

_Mr Willy Nilly is on his daily rounds. He has just come from Myfanwy Price's shop, to whom he gave a letter from her beloved. He sighs._

**Mr Willy Nilly: **…lovely couple, those two. Don't know why they can't – oh, Mrs Beynon. How are you this fine morning?

**Mrs Beynon: **Good, I s'pose. Anythin' for me?

**Mr Willy Nilly: **Fraid not, love. Mog Edwards sent Miss Price another love letter, and Mr Waldo got yet another paternity summons. Mrs Pugh ordered some new china plates…

_Mrs Beynon cuts across him._

**Mrs Beynon: **(whispering) Mrs Pugh was murdered by Mr Pugh last night.

**Mr Willy Nilly: **No!

**Mrs Beynon: **Yes! Mr Beynon and I heard her screaming. I bet he chopped her to bits.

**Mr Willy Nilly:** Poisoned her!

**Mrs Beynon:** Poisoned her then chopped her up, just to make sure…

_Mr Willy Nilly walks away._

**Mr Willy Nilly: **(muttering) Killed his own wife! Well, I never… Hullo there, Mrs Ogmore-Pritchard.

**Mrs Ogmore-Pritchard: **Give me my post, quickly.

**Mr Willy Nilly: **Got a letter from a fisher-lad, asking for a room for a week.

**Mrs Ogmore-Pritchard: **No. I will not have persons messing up my nice clean air by bringing fishy odours with them.

**Mr Willy Nilly: **It's only a week…

**Mrs Ogmore-Pritchard:** No means no.

**Mr Willy Nilly:** Mr Pugh murdered Mrs Pugh last night. Poisoned her and sliced her to ribbons…

_Mrs Ogmore-Pritchard gasps, and slams the door shut. Mr Willy Nilly walks off again, muttering._

**Mrs Ogmore-Pritchard: **I will not have murderers and criminals in this town, scaring away business.

_She picks up the phone and dials the police._

**Mrs Ogmore-Pritchard: **I want to report a murder in School House… Mr Pugh killed his own wife, poisoned her dead.

**Atilla Rees: **I'll be there right away, ma'am.

_We can hear heavy footsteps as Atilla Rees goes to School House to arrest Mr Pugh._

**Atilla Rees: **Mr Pugh! I know you're there, it's no use hiding. Open the door.

_He does, and Atilla Rees handcuffs him._

**Atilla Rees: **You're being arrested on suspicion of murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…

_While Atilla Rees is arresting Mr Pugh, there are footsteps on the stairs. Neither men realise this until the person speaks._

**Mrs Pugh: **Husband, where is my tea?

* * *

><p><strong>The things we do to get good grades...<br>Jamie Scarlett x**


End file.
